Electronic games have been around since the 1970s when arcade video games were introduced to the general public. Nintendo further expanded the game market in 1989 by introducing the game boy hand-held system. Today computer games are very popular because computers brought a new flexibility. Since computers can store data, they made a good platform for video games.
In the early 1990s a drop in the CD-ROM technology led to a wave of multi-media games which combine audio, video, animation, photographs and other media. Then in 1995, Microsoft introduced an operating system with built-in drivers to support for sound cards, graphic cards, joysticks, and other controllers. Now, there is a wave new wave more interactive games known as virtual reality. The present invention integrates holograms to create a realistic game environment for the user.